


They Were Roommates

by Iflyinmydreams (orphan_account)



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I'm not gay but I think I'm in love with you, M/M, Roommates, Tumblr Prompt, Two friends sitting five feet apart because they're not gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Iflyinmydreams
Summary: Saw this super cute prompt where a straight guy thought he was homophobic because he didn't like seeing his roommate kiss other dudes. Turned out he was fine with it as long as it was him his roommate was kissing.So, that's where we are.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	They Were Roommates

It was honestly the perfect situation for them both.  Light had just graduated college and started a new job, so he needed a place close by. L's lease was up and he was not renewing. The landlord didn't take care of the place and he was over it.  Souichiro set them up as roommates once he overheard L complaining about how much he hated moving but hated where he lived even more. “Oh, my son needs to find a place too. Why don't you guys move in together? That way you can afford something much nicer.”

L had met young Light Yagami quite a few times. The kid was polite, intelligent, and outgoing. Of all the people L knew and could possibly room with, Light seemed like the least annoying. At least he wasn't Matsuda. Ugh. _Matsuda, you idiot._ Every time L considered firing the kid, however, he’d pull off something amazing or have a breakthrough in a case. Despite being moronic in every other way, the kid was a great detective, which irked L.

Today was Saturday, the hottest Saturday of the Summer so far. L set his cardboard box on the driveway and wiped the sweat from his brow. Light opened the front door, gleaming smile as he waved. “Hi, L!” Chipper as always, Light skipped down the front steps and met L in the driveway to help him with his boxes.

_ How the hell does he have so much _ _ energy? I'm fucking dying out here,  _ L thought as he let out a long exhale. “Hey, Light.”

“ Let me help you with that,” Light offered as he lifted one of the boxes. “It's heavier than I thought.”

“Yeah, it's  all my case work,” L said as he heaved the other box. With this sweltering heat, L wasn’t  going to last long. 

Once inside, they dropped the boxes off in what would eventually be L's office. The two headed into the kitchen, where Light handed L a bottle of water and they both caught their breath. Light was excited. This would be his first experience living outside his parents home. There was such a feeling of freedom, and L didn't judge him and wouldn't tell his parents anything he did.

They’d met for coffee a few weeks ago to establish expectations and discuss the different places they thought they could move to. Light was _very_ open and honest about being gay, and L didn't bat an eye. What Light did in the privacy of his bedroom was no concern of L's. L wasn't social and often worked from home so he wouldn't be bringing anyone over. His only stipulation was that whoever Light brought over stayed out of his room and office. Light agreed to those terms easily.

They'd decided on the newly erected neighborhood quite easily. Several more town homes were still being built, but the neighborhood was popular and people were moving in fast. There was a finished tennis court and pool that Light intended to make full use of. L owed him a game, anyway. The man had claimed to be quite good and Light was curious to find out what that meant.

The two of them finished lugging in L's things , plopping on the couch with the fan on high and cold beer in hand. Light removed his sweat soaked shirt and tossed it in the laundry room.  He was tan and well muscled from hitting the gym , and L casually took notice. He figured he could fry in a tanning bed and slave away in a gym and nothing would ever change. He was destined to be pasty and thin. It was what it was.

“I would take my shirt off, but I don't want you to go blind,” L joked.

Light laughed, one arm casually slung behind the couch. “Should I go get my sunglasses?”

“Yes,” L said with a grin as he sipped his beer. At least the air conditioning worked well in their new place.  It wasn't long before he felt thoroughly cooled off and ready to at least get his computer set up.

About an hour into se tti ng up his office, Light knocked on the door and poked his head in. “Hungry? I made pasta.”

L dropped everything at the mention of food. He was _ starving.  _ “Oh yes. Thank you.”

Not having a dining room table quite yet, they enjoyed their meal in front of the television  while watching the latest episode of Prodigal Son.  They both enjoyed its ridiculous premise and secretly hoped the father would somehow escape prison or that the son would snap and go on a murdering spree.

“Watari will be stopping by with groceries in the morning,” L said as he took his last bite. “It'll probably be a weekly thing, since I don't really go out much. If you have any requests, I'm sure he'll be more than happy to get it for you.”

“Oh wow. Thank you, L.” Having Watari as a personal shopper? Hell yes. It was too bad L was straight, because in Light's opinion he was a hell of a catch. World famous detective who was brilliant and had this mysterious sexy yet disheveled thing going on? Yes _please._ Light would've liked to see him naked even if he did go blind. _Worth it._

A quick change of subject was needed before Light found himself staring at the detective too long. Standing, he took up the dishes and headed to the kitchen. “I was going to have Brad over tomorrow. Are you alright with that?”

“Yeah, that's fine.  I'll probably be in my office working anyway,” L said. “Just don't forget to call me  Ryuzaki when he's here.”

“I won't.” Light smiled from the kitchen, glancing from L to the dishes he was rinsing. Brad was okay. He was cute and fun, but he was no L. Nobody was like L, and he had to accept that it was good enough being friends.

Sunday morning rolled around and  Watari showed up at 9am with a large load of groceries and toiletries for the boys.  Light and L both helped bring in the haul, glad that it was early enough to avoid the heat.  Watari stacked paper towels and toilet paper in the laundry room, placing cleaning supplies under each sink. He figured at least Light would attempt to keep the place clean. Either way he'd be hiring a cleaner to come weekly.  Watari didn't want Light strangling the detective to death over his messy nature.

Next, he stuffed the cabinets full of cookies and snack cakes for L. Then he placed k-cups in the carousel he'd purchased and set it up next to the Keurig. Hopefully nearly 100 k-cups would last L the week. He hung bananas on the banana hook, and placed apples and oranges in the wire basket on the counter. Bread, cereal, crackers, chips all went into the cupboards. Milk, juice, fresh vegetables, and a case of beer in the fridge. Plenty of ice cream and frozen pizza in the freezer. “I'll order you two a proper table and chairs,” Watari remarked. “A cleaner will start coming weekly. She'll need a spare key if you can please get one made for her.”

L was tossing the last of the plastic bags in the trash as he listened to  Watari .  _ Oh good. I hate cleaning,  _ he thought. “Thank you,  Watari . ”

“It may cost extra for her to do laundry, but if she'll do it,  please have that added on.”  Watari looked thoughtfully around the kitchen. This was the first time he and L lived separately, and the old man was a bit nervous about it. “Call me with anything you might need. Both of you.”

“Thank you,  Watari ,” Light smiled.  He could tell the old man didn't know what to do with himself.  _ We’ll be alright,  _ he thought fondly. His own parents had similar feelings about Light moving out. It's a difficult transition, for sure.

Watari saw himself out and Light made his way upstairs to shower and get ready for his date. L watched him disappear into his room, thumb to his lips. When he heard the shower start, he sighed and walked back into his office, shutting the door behind him. There was plenty for him to work on, anyway. Apparently a Unabomber copy cat had popped up in the US and in the day of Amazon, it was quite a problem.

L could smell Light’s cologne drift through the air. It was nice. He could bet that Light was well dressed, his hair just so and cleaned  shaven.  L wanted to see what date ready Light looked like, and he needed a coffee refill and more cookies anyway, right?

He found Light checking his reflection in the large mirror hanging in the living room. “You look nice,” L remarked.

“Thanks,” Light smiled brightly as he smoothed his shirt one last time.

L rummaged for more junk in the cupboard as his coffee brewed. He grabbed a banana on his way out. When the doorbell rang, L couldn't help his curiosity. What kind of guy got to date perfect Light Yagami? Hands full, he waited as Light answered the door and invited Brad in. “This is my roommate, Ryuzaki,” Light introduced.

Brad smiled, all perfect, white teeth and said how nice it was to meet L. The man was a fucking real life version of a Ken doll. His skin was too brown, his eyes too blue. Without meaning to, L practically snubbed him as he walked back into his office and shut the door.

“Did  I do something wrong?” Ken Doll asked.

“No, no. I'll talk to him later.  He can be a bit antisocial. Are you hungry? I was thinking  portabella burgers?” Light tried to recover, slightly embarrassed. 

“Sounds great!” Brad was vegan, and even though Light was not, he was happy to accommodate his boyfriend. He stepped into the kitchen to assist Light in cooking, shocked by how much junk food he found in the cupboard. “Good grief, Light. Have you been emotionally eating? Do we need to talk?”

“Oh, that's  Ryuzaki’s ,” Light assured.

“ Rude _ and  _ a horrible diet. He's quite something, isn't he?” Brad remarked as he closed the cupboard.

“Hey now, that's my friend you're talking about,” Light warned.

Brad put his hands up in faux surrender.  “Sorry babe.”

Light took the bait and leaned in for the offered apology kiss.  Brad moved in for more, sneaking a squeeze of Light’s tight ass. The sizzling in the pan before them bright Light back to cooking , his face flushed. He'd definitely be getting some tonight.

L was surprised to hear a knock at his door. Upon opening it, he saw Light offering him a plate of food. “ It's a portabella burger. You'll like it, it's got a balsamic reduction sauce so it's sweet.”

“Oh. Thanks Light.” L accepted the plate of food and slinked back into his dark office. He'd soon come to find that Light was right, the burger was delicious.  When he snuck out to the kitchen to put his plate in the sink, he wasn't shocked to see things getting hot and heavy on the sofa, just annoyed. He lifted his plate high and let it drop with a loud bang in the sink, causing the men on the couch to jolt upright and look into the kitchen. “Oops,” L said, not seeming a single bit sorry at all.

It would be rather late by the time Brad left, but both he and Light had early mornings.  Once the front door was shut, he turned to find L getting yet _ another  _ cup of coffee. “Dude, what's your problem?” Light asked, furious.

“Huh?” L turned to Light, not really understanding why Light was so angry.

“You were so rude to Brad. And ridiculous. You said it was alright that he came over. Is it not okay? Are you… uncomfortable that I'm gay?”

_ Oh shit, am  _ _ I _ _?  _ L panicked. He had cared more than he thought he would. And  he _ hated  _ seeing Light kiss that overgrown sex toy. “I- I don't know.”

“You don't  _ know?  _ How can you not know?” Light flung out his hands in frustration.

“I don't know!” L shouted, feeling desperate. “I hated seeing him with you! I hated seeing him kiss you! I wanted it to be me!”

Light’s hands fell to his sides as his jaw dropped.  “You- you wanted it to be _ you?” _

L had covered his mouth with both hands and contemplated running to his room but Light was blocking the way. Wide eyed and shaking, he found himself admitting his feelings to both himself and Light. When Light's hands gently held his shoulders, he relaxed and dropped his hands from his mouth. “Yes. I was jealous. I thought it would be fine but it wasn't. I hated him the moment he walked through that door. I realized I just wanted it to be you and me and no one else.”

Light smiled softly as he closed the space between them. “I would like that too,” he whispered . “L, can  I kiss you?”

L simply stared up at Light with wide eyes and his mouth slightly agape. Was this real? “Y-yes,” he managed to stutter out quietly. 

Light slid his hands from L's shoulders to his chin, cupping his pale face. Sweetly, he pressed a kiss to those lips he'd dreamed about. It was everything. L whimpered a bit and pressed for more. Light found his arms wrapping around L as the kiss deepened and his mouth opened. He was surprised to find L reaching his tongue inside his mouth. Somehow he didn't take L for an experienced kisser, but it seemed the man was full of surprises.

When they parted lips, both panting for breath, Light chuckled a bit. “ Guess  I need to break up with  Brad then.”

“I would appreciate that,” L smiled shyly. Light smelled so good, and L couldn't help but pull  him closer until their bodies were pressed together.  Lithe fingers traced Light’s perfect face, brushed aside auburn hair.  “Can we-“ L didn't know how to ask.

Somehow Light understood.  Pulling away from L, he took his hand. “Let’s take this upstairs,” he said with a sexy grin and bedroom eyes.

This was a side of Light that L did not know. However, he had a feeling he was about to get to know it really, really well.  They held hands as Light led them up the stairs, where they disappeared behind closed doors. It would take all night to get to know each other the way they wanted, and Light would wind up calling in sick to work in the morning. It would be worth it to have L snoring softly on his chest, hair completely sex mussed, every inch of his skin having been thoroughly explored the night before. Yes, it was entirely worth it.


End file.
